Sobering Sigths
by fendoreg
Summary: Elliot fights with Kathy, can't reach Olivia on the phone so he goes to her apartment. Deciding this counts as an emergency, he lets himself in, then wanders into the bedroom for a spare blanket planning to crash on the couch and discovers a very naked Olivia. Thoughts ensure.
1. Chapter 1

Running his hand through his hair in frustration Elliot Stabler groaned and shut the door behind himself. This was so not how he pictured tonight going.. It had been a rough case, a little boy was taken from the playground and after a grueling fourteen hours he had been found bruised and traumatized, but alive at least. He wanted nothing more than to come home and hug his own kids and get into the shower, his wife however, had other plans.

He had barely gotten through the door when she came flying through the room, her blonde hair whirling behind her. She was balancing a cookbook in one hand, and a phone between her face and shoulder, tilting her entire body sideways so it wouldn't slip out. "Yeah Nora that is totally fine, don't worry about it!" noticing Elliot in the doorway, she quickly added "Don't worry about getting a cab, Elliot will come pick you up" Elliot shook his head slowly, his lips pursed together. Wanting to avoid a direct fight, he quickly switched topics; "Where are the twins?" he half mouthed half whispered as to not interrupt Kathy's conversation with her sister too much. It didn't work. He saw her mood shift by the sudden sharpness of her eyes even before she told her sister she had to go.

"Lizzie's at a sleepover. Which I told you about, like six times this week. Dickie and Kathleen went to the movies, something else that had been planned for days now. Honestly Elliot do you never pay attention?" It wasn't that he didn't pay attention, it was just that he had forgotten it was already friday. His week had been crazy. Seeing as his kids weren't around - he knew better than to ask about Maureen, he would just knock on her door later to see if she was around - he shrugged his jacket off in hopes of fulfilling his other wish for the night, which was a nice hot shower.

"What are you doing?" he knew from her tone that it was the wrong move.

"I had a really long day Kath, I just want to shower and go to bed"

"A long day? You want to get me started about mine?" not waiting for an answer she added, " Either way, I just told my sister that you would pick her and Chloe up at the train station"

"Kathy please..."  
"No Elliot. You have got to start contributing to this family. My sister is upset and I promised cookies for when they get here so you gotta go"

"Contributing to this family? Are you kidding me?"  
"All day I run around, take care of the kids, cook dinner and I work twelve hour shifts on top of it all! Yes I think you could be contributing a lot more! Maybe get home for dinner once in a blue moon!"

"Kathy I just spent the last fourteen hours looking for a four year old kid. He's barely hanging on. You know I try to make it home but sometimes I just can't. Even Dickie understands, so why can't you?!" both their voices were echoing off the high ceiling of their entryway. Maureen stood at the top of the stairs, elbows on the handrails and debated how much she wanted that ice cream cone she intended to retrieve a few minutes earlier.

"It's always your fucking job. It trumps everything else in life. I hate it!"

"You hate that I help save children's lives? That I look out for people who can't defend themselves? Screw you Kathy" not waiting for a response, Elliot shrugged his jacket back on and walked out the door.

He swung by the train station to pick up Nora and Chloe, he did not want them hailing a cab this late, but told them he had gotten called into work. Instructing his gigging niece to save him a cookie Elliot made sure they got inside the house safely before driving away.

* * *

Not entirely sure where he was going, he fiddled with the buttons of his radio, looking for a station that was playing actual music- something that was proving to be difficult this late at night. Driving around New York was helping clear his head, and without consciously thinking about it, he arrived at Olivia's apartment thirty minutes later. Checking his phone quickly he noted no texts or calls from Kathy, no surprise really, having had this fight with her a hundred times over the last few months he suspected she felt much the same as he did by now; frustrated but indifferent. His mom always said that as long as you are angry at one and other there is hope, it is once you stop caring about what happens, that you have to start worrying about your relationship. He was pretty sure theirs was over a while ago but he was too exhausted with everything else to worry about ending it. Besides, it was much easier to live together and pretend everything was fine, than shuffling the kids around and telling their priest they wanted a divorce. No, it was much easier this way. Besides, Elliot had seen enough nasty divorces in his time to feel exhausted just by the thought.

He dialed Olivia's number and it rang a few times before going to voicemail. Fingers drumming on the steering wheel lightly he tried again, getting the same results. It was past eleven o'clock, and he wasn't sure where she could be, but he really did not feel like driving anymore, especially not home or to the precinct. Deciding this constituted an emergency, Elliot turned off the ignition and got out of his car. Taking the steps two at a time, he fished his keys out of his pocket and found the little gold one Olivia gave him a while back. Letting himself in, he made his way up to her floor and down the hall, the hallway lights flickering slightly as he went. He always loved Olivia's place; with the comfy cream couch and warm colors she used to decorate, it gave off a homey feel even his house did not have. The light in the kitchen was on, but there was no sign of Olivia. Making his way to the bathroom, Elliot retrieved a fresh towel from the hallway cabinet on his way - he had been here enough times after fights with Kathy in the last few months to know Liv wouldn't mind if he showered and crashed on her couch even if she wasn't here. He was slightly curious as to where she was but it was really none of his business so he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Allowing the hot water to run down his back he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Yes this was definitely what he needed, a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Turning the shower off, Elliot dried off and wrapped his towel around his waist. Gathering his dirty clothes, he walked back to the couch and dumped his pile unceremoniously onto the floor. Digging out his boxer shorts, he slipped them on quickly and checked his phone again. He had a text from Maureen; 'I love that you help people who need it the most. Makes me proud to be your daughter, and I know you're always here for me too. I love you'. Smiling to himself he sent a quick text back letting her know he loved her too and would see her tomorrow. It was clear his nineteen year old had heard him arguing with Kathy but it didn't seem to phase her too much either. He was pretty sure Lizzie was the only one who still thought her parents were happy. Everyone else was just biding their time.

The usual blanket wasn't on the couch - they had spilled salsa on it last weekend and she probably hadn't had the chance to do laundry after the week they had - so Elliot made his way down the hall to Olivia's bedroom to retrieve one. Walking into the room, his breath hitched in his throat; Olivia lay splayed out on top of her sheets, her hair splayed out around her, shining in the dim light of her bedside table. One of her hands fisted in her pillow, the other laying across her abdomen, fingers glistening slightly, her full lips curled in a gentle smile while she slept. She was completely naked. Elliot could see the shadow her full breast made on her glowing skin, both breast and shadow moving evenly with each breath she took. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shook his head slightly and instructed himself to ignore his partner and her beautiful naked body. Grabbing the first blanket he saw, the one lying at the foot of her bed, he retreated out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind himself firmly.

Making his way to the couch, he covered himself with the blanket and ignored the sudden tightness of his boxer shorts. Trying to think about anything besides her was proving to be difficult however; he himself had used her body wash and the blanket smelled of her shampoo and a faint musky scent that had to be… Elliot was starting to regret coming here in the first place.

* * *

Olivia woke up to the morning sun peeking through her blinds. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed her robe and made her way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. Yesterday's case had been hard, and she was proud of herself for making her night good in spite of that. Unwinding has always been something she struggled with, but she believed the hot bath and intense orgasm she allowed herself to indulge in the night before were steps in the right direction. Starting the coffee pot, she turned around to grab a mug, only to spot Elliot asleep on her couch. She wasn't too shocked, she half expected him to end up here last night; he always fought with Kathy after cases like yesterdays. After taking an hour long bath and not hearing from him the night before, she decided he must not have fought with his wife and made her way to bed to unwind some more.

Grabbing two mugs from the cabinet instead of one, she poured coffee for both of them before heading over to the living room. Just as she expected, Elliot started stirring upon smelling the coffee. Opening his eyes sleepily, he pushed himself into a sitting position so she could take a seat on the couch. Sitting down, Olivia tucked both her legs underneath herself and reached over to hand Elliot his steaming mug. He was rubbing his eyes and groaning, barely managing to grab the coffee Olivia was holding out to him without spilling it.

"Good morning to you too" Olivia was smirking slightly, always enjoying how clumsy and unfocused her partner was without his coffee in the mornings. Elliot grunted and took a sip of the hot liquid.

The blanket pooled around his lap, his upper body completely exposed to her gaze. Normally, he slept in sweats and a shirt or hoodie when he crashed at her place, but he was too shocked to grab clothes when he walked in on her the night before.

Slow sips of coffee were helping him wake up and Elliot was becoming acutely aware of his situation; he was sitting on Olivia's couch, in his boxers, sporting a painful erection. Olivia herself was sitting a few feet away from him, her hair framing her face in messy waves, her robe falling slightly open on top, not helping matters at all. She held her mug close to her face with both hands, her smile reaching her eyes. If she knew that he had walked in on her the night before she was not giving him any indication of it. She was absolutely beautiful, completely relaxed in his company and smelled just like that damn blanket did. Elliot thought it was pure torture.

Not wanting her to notice his awkwardness he searched his brain for something fitting that he could say to her. He finally settled on explaining his presence in her living room, his voice cracking slightly as he did so. "I couldn't reach you last night. I hope it's okay that I came over" he hoped she would chalk up any oddities in his behavior to his sleepiness.

"Yeah you're fine. I was really out of it yesterday, must not have heard your call." she was casual, taking a sip of coffee, and Elliot did the same hoping it would save him from answering and dissipate the knot that was once again forming in his throat at the thought of exactly how _out of it_ she was last night. Finishing their coffees in silence Olivia announced she was headed to shower, and Elliot was thankful he could ditch the blanket he was still using to cover his erection and get dressed.

After getting his thoughts and body under control, Elliot dressed, folded the blanket and placed it on the couch. He just finished rinsing both his and Olivia's mugs in the kitchen sink and placed them on the drying rack when she emerged from the bathroom. Her wet hair and simple outfit were making Elliot's mind run wild again so he said goodbye quickly, making some excuse about promising to pick Lizzie up from her sleepover. He was out the door before she had a chance to really say anything, but still heard her call that she would see him at work Monday.

* * *

AN: This story is finished on my computer, so I will be uploading it pretty quickly as long as there is interest. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia spent the day with Alex, shopping downtown before grabbing dinner at their favorite Mexican place. They had talked for hours, and drank margaritas until she could barely do more than giggle. Alex, having just finished a particularly juicy story about a yoga teacher she has been seeing lately, took a swing of her drink and looked over at Olivia expectedly.

"What are you staring at?"

"You! Spill! There has to be something going on that is worth sharing!" she was flailing her arms about herself with such enthusiasm she almost spilled her drink. Olivia giggled and took a sip of her own.  
"Nah. I entertain myself" she stated boldly thanks to the alcohol. Then after a second thought she added " I did wake up to a shirtless Elliot this morning though" This time, Alex did spill her drink when she attempted to put it back on the table. She was too drunk and excited she was having trouble asking Olivia how that situation came to be exactly. Meanwhile, Olivia had a dreamy look on her face as she finished the last of her margarita.

"I think we should go home Alex" she finally said, still giggling for no apparent reason. The blonde agreed and pulled out to pay for their drinks and dinner. Taking note of the mess they had made of their table she made sure to leave a big tip before shimmying out of the booth and grabbing hold of Olivia.

They piled into one cab, leaning onto each other in a fit of giggles. Alex got out first and Olivia payed for the ride when the car got to her place. She was wobbling slightly as she searched for her keys, bags from their earlier shopping trip hanging around her wrist. Finally locating it, she took a few tries fitting it into the lock but eventually managed to make it inside. One of the lights in her hallway was still flickering, but the one closer to her door was now completely burned out. She made a mental note to tell her landlord the next day before she finally managed to get inside her home. Dropping the bags in the entryway, she kicked her shoes off, pulled off her shirt and wiggled her way out of her jeans before making it to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. She collapsed into her bed and reached down to grab hold of her blanket and pull it over herself… Except the blanket was gone.

Olivia sat up and looked around, confused. Everything else seemed to be in place, where was her blanket then? Even through her drunken haze, she distinctly remembered pulling it over herself the night before. Biting her lip, she tried to remember if she had it after that; she was pretty sure she kicked it off during the night, and she did not remember waking up with it. Retracing the rest of her morning she combed her hazy mind to see if she had encountered it anywhere else in the apartment. A picture of a half naked Elliot suddenly jumped into her mind and she realized with a jolt that she _had_ seen the blanket, wrapped around her partner's lower body that very morning. Suddenly sobering up, Olivia shot out of bed, and sprinted to the living room, and sure enough, neatly folded on the couch sat her blanket.

* * *

Elliot met Maureen for breakfast. She was chatting excitedly about a project, while shoving forkfuls of her waffle into her mouth. Elliot, still preoccupied with Olivia's nakedness from the night before, was barely picking at his eggs.

"Okay dad, what is it?" Maureen finally asked him point blank.

"Hm?"

"You aren't even paying attention. And that's fine, I know photography doesn't excite you too much even on a good day, but you haven't even touched your bacon. So i know something is up" Elliot cursed his oldest daughters observation skills.

"I'm sorry Mo. Tell me about your project. I promise I'm listening"

"No, it's fine. I'd rather talk about important stuff anyways. Is it mom? You know I heard you guys last night" Elliot ran his hand through his hair and sighed. If he was being completely honest, Kathy was a huge part of the problem. Their scam of a marriage, which he was okay with mostly because of the kids, worked only as long as neither one of them wanted someone else. Something more. Elliot was a firm believer in marriage. That is what the church taught him his whole life, but the bible also said 'though shall be faithful'. Personally, he was pretty sure cheating didn't have to be physical. And his thoughts about his partner definitely counted as lustful and cheating, both of which the bible condemned. His daughter was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry you heard us Mo" he didn't say he was sorry, or that it wouldn't happen again; they both knew better. Maureen sighed.

"You know the problem is that she doesn't make you feel like you just hit a home run anymore"

"What?"

"You know the feeling when it's the bottom of the ninth, the bases are loaded, and you know the next one's coming right down the middle. And then, you just connect... and for an instant, you know that it's going over the fence and out of the park... and further than you could ever imagine" Elliot chuckled but didn't say anything so Maureen continued, "But I think that has been the case for a while now. So what changed?"

What changed, Elliot realized is that he realized that he wanted more. That he could still be very happy with his life, and not just because of his kids. That there was, in fact someone who made him feel like he had hit a home run. That he wanted someone else, specifically, that he wanted Olivia. He didn't tell Maureen any of that.

Elliot couldn't sleep. After breakfast with Maureen, he picked Lizzie up from her sleepover and they watched Dickie play baseball in the afternoon before picking up pizza for everyone. Kathy's sister Nora was still upset about whatever her jackass boyfriend did this time around, so Elliot volunteered to watch the kids for the night, so the women could spend some time talking. It was Kathleen's turn to pick out the movie but she allowed Nora's daughter Chloe to do it, which made Elliot smile proudly at his daughter. As a result, they ended up watching Cinderella. Dickie pouted for a bit, but when Elliot presented the ice cream after pizza even he grinned a little bit.

After reading a story to the younger kids - he let Dickie pick to make up for Cinderella earlier -, Elliot got into the shower. The hot water cascading down his back reminded him of a different shower the night before, and his mind made a quick jump from there to the sleeping form of his partner. He had been trying to get her out of his head the whole day. Sure, he was preoccupied with his children for the most part, but it seemed as though his mind only needed a few seconds to wander off. As a result, he had a very vivid image of Olivia's naked body seemingly permanently stuck inside his head. Groaning, he leaned his forehead against the cool tile and tried to think of something else.

Her breasts were full and tan, the same shade as the rest of her olive skin and he ached to feel their weight in his hands. He didn't realize he was getting hard until he felt his own erection in the palm of his hand. "Fuck... Liv... " stroking himself a few times, he thought of her, her toned stomach and legs and… Cursing, he pulled his hand away and flipped the shower to cold. He couldn't do this. Not to Kathy, not to himself, and especially not to Olivia. She deserved more than a quick jack off, especially seeing as she had no idea Elliot had even seen her naked. _Shit._

Hopping out of the shower he toweled off quickly and got into bed. Kathy was still with her sister in the guest room, something he was thankful for. He intended to fall asleep before she came upstairs. Except he couldn't. Any time he tried to relax and closed his eyes, he saw Olivia. A few times he dozed off, his mind tricked him even further, and he was seeing himself joining a very naked Olivia in bed. He woke with a jolt every time, erection straining against his shorts painfully, his guilt growing heavier. Looking over at the alarm clock, he realized it was almost 1a.m.. He was about to give up on sleeping and go for a jog when he heard his phone buzz.

'Did you come to my bedroom last night?' Shit. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He considered lying to her but could not bring himself to do it. Besides, she probably knew the truth anyway if she was asking. Had she woken up without him realizing? She would've said something in the morning then right? Staring at the tiny screen he typed and deleted several apologies, but before he could settle on one his phone buzzed again.

'Did you like what you saw?' Fuck. Now he really had no clue what to do. Seconds later, Kathy made the decision for him when she walked into the room.

"Oh. You're still awake" Elliot slipped his phone in the drawer of his nightstand when Kathy turned to change her clothes.

"Yeah…" he murmured.

"Listen El, I…" she trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say really. He decided to make it easy for her, "Is Nora okay?"

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine" there was an uncomfortable silence. Elliot didn't feel the need to fill it with pretense but apparently Kathy did, "I don't understand why she keeps going back to that ass. It clearly isn't working" Elliot arched an eyebrow. He wasn't going to say anything at all, but than he thought of Olivia and her beautiful nakedness and the words were out before he could stop himself from saying them, "People stay together for all the wrong reasons when it clearly isn't working." His voice was calm and steady, and again he remembered that you should be worried about a relationship once there is no anger, no feelings really. Kathy's eyes widened in silent shock, but it seemed she was more surprised he had said something, rather than the words themselves. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them sure if they should continue this conversation or not. Then Elliot threw the covers back, and went over to the closet to put on his running gear. Kathy got into bed without commenting on his late night run, and Elliot quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand drawer before leaving their bedroom.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well :)

The home run quote is from the movie It Takes Two.


	3. Chapter 3

He meant to text her last night. He really did. But her boldness combined with the nervous cramp he felt every time he thought about her had made everything he typed sound ridiculous, until he somehow fell into a restless sleep on the couch, his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

Elliot woke to Chloe and Lizzie standing above him, and despite his sore back and bad mood he smiled upon seeing their matching toothless grins. Mixing some pancakes quickly, he left the two kids with Kathleen, who had emerged from upstairs to the smell of breakfast, and ran upstairs to take a shower. It was Sunday, which meant they would be headed to church soon, and Elliot was really looking forward to his confession. In all honesty, he was banking on his priest shedding some light onto what he deemed a very messed up situation.

* * *

Olivia woke up with a massive headache. Stumbling out of bed, she felt her way to the kitchen hoping coffee would fix her hangover. Twenty minutes later found her sitting cross legged on the couch, much like she had been the previous morning. Except this time, Elliot wasn't here. Her headache had subsided significantly thanks to the coffee but unfortunately, her thoughts were taking over. At first, she tried convincing herself he didn't see her at all, but she was too logical of a person to truly pull that one off. Next, she tried to make excuses for why the situation was not nearly as bad as she felt it was. Maybe he enjoyed seeing her naked just as much as she enjoyed seeing his upper body… That thought made her shiver in anticipation. The way the muscles in his arms and abdomen flexed and relaxed as he lifted and lowered his coffee was something definitely worth committing to memory. She had resigned herself to thinking about what he must have thought about her now. She had gotten herself off, and fallen asleep without bothering to clean up the evidence. He was annoyingly religious, and Olivia was pretty sure the bible did not support masturbating, so maybe he condemned her for what she had done. It was also entirely possible that he didn't judge her, considering masturbating was not nearly as abnormal as some of the crap they saw on a daily basis. Huffing, she decided that either way, she needed to get to the bottom of this to stay sane. Reaching for her phone, she was about to text Elliot and ask him to come over to watch the game later so they could talk, when she realized with horror that she had already texted him the night before. Reading the two texts she had fired at him in her drunken haze, she groaned audibly and threw herself back onto the couch, resigning herself to embarrassment for the rest of her time on earth.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned" It was well after Sunday mass, and he was sitting in the confession booth a lot later than usual since he wanted to wait until most people lef. Thankfully, Nora and Kathy wanted to take the kids out for doughnuts right after so at least he did not have his family waiting for him outside. Wiping his sweaty palms on his dress pants he tried to collect his thoughts, and barely heard the priest ask him what he wanted to confess.

"I have lusted after a woman other than my wife" that seemed an easy enough start.

"Have you committed adultery?" the priest kept his voice even, but Elliot knew him well enough to know that his answer could change his relationship with him in the long run. It was a tricky question anyway, technically speaking he hadn't cheated on his wife.

"Not in the flesh" he finally answered. Something about confessions made him speak differently. His voice was always a little shaky, as if he were still a kid confessing to eating more Halloween candy he was supposed to. At work, he spoke with confidence, and used proper terminology. Meanwhile at church, his voice shook with uncertainty, and he used words he imagined priests would take to with more kindness. It was all part of some defense mechanism really.

"It is good you have restrained yourself son. God tests our faith sometimes and you did not give into temptation." Elliot blushed, thankful for the divider between him and the priest. The shower had been a very close call.

"Father I…" he trailed off, suddenly unsure if divorce was really something he should mention. The priest did not prompt him, he simply waited for Elliot to make the decision, "I think I want to divorce my wife"

It was out in the open now, and both of them sat there silently for a moment, expecting the other to say something. Elliot cracked first.

"I do not love her anymore"

"Is this because of the woman you have been lusting over?"

"No father. I have felt this way for a long time. This woman…" it felt strange to refer to Olivia as such, "... my lust is a symptom. I have known her for years and never lusted after her because I loved my wife. I don't anymore"

"If that is truly the case my boy, you must speak to your wife and pray to god for guidance in this delicate situation"

Elliot didn't care too much for the priest's advice after that. It isn't like he was going to give him an easy way out by suggesting divorce - he was a catholic priest after all. Upon saying what he needed to, he immediately felt lighter and knew he needed to speak to Kathy. Then there was the matter of Olivia, the thought of whom made the hair on his back stand to attention. Getting in his car, he allowed himself a few minutes to imagine how soft her full lips would feel against his and how much better her shampoo would smell from up close, before driving home.

Sunday afternoons were usually game nights at Olivia's place unless one of his kids had something going on. This weekend however, Elliot elected to stay home, hoping to talk to Kathy. Olivia hadn't texted her anyways, which probably meant she had something else going on. A voice in the back of his head told him that he should not have ignored her texts the night before, but he was pretty sure responding after this much time had passed would only make it worse. He successfully convinced Kathleen to stay home with Lizzie and Dickie while he and Kathy went to drive Nora and Chloe to the station. It would have been nice to have this conversation somewhere besides the car, but as they had four kids, Elliot was simply glad they had privacy.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but the next part needed to stay together and it would have been huge. Should be coming your way sometime tomorrow. Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was furious with herself. Better yet, she was furious with Elliot Stabler. He hadn't contacted her all day, and what was worse, he seemed to be the only thing on her mind the entire day. The thought that he had seen her naked was running wild in her head and she was torn between wanting to rip his head or cloths had tried running, taking a cold shower, even doing some paperwork she happened to have at home but none of it helped matters any. Finally giving in, she stripped off her clothes and settled on the couch. The blanket smelled faintly of Elliot, and she was pretty sure herself, but she focused on Elliot as she closed her eyes and slid her hand down the front of her body, focusing on her sexual frustration for now.

Taking a nipple between her thumb and index finger, she rolled gently, enjoying the friction. She pictured Elliot, his blue eyes looking at her longingly, and she licked her fingers before moving to her other nipple, imagining it was his mouth on her body. Feeling her body react to the caresses, Olivia pinched her nipple harder and slid her other hand down to her moistening center. Dipping her middle finger in slightly, she gathered some moisture and started circling her clit. Biting her lip, she released her nipple and used the now free hand to slide two fingers into herself, while continuing to circle her clit with the other. The air around her felt hotter, her body shaking slightly as she got herself closer to her goal. Licking her lips to moisten them, she imagined kissing Elliot, his scent engulfing her thanks to the blanket. She came with a throaty moan, body shaking, her fingers soaked with her fluids.

She was still panting, albeit much calmer, her head resting against the back of the couch when there was a knock at her door. Surprised, she sat up quickly and pulled her sweats and hoodie from earlier back on before looking through the peephole. Standing outside her apartment was Elliot, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, duffle bag hanging over one shoulder. Running a hand through her hair she stepped back and unlocked her front door. Stepping aside, she bit her lip nervously and let her partner walk by, before locking the door securely behind him.

"Elliot... Hi..." her voice sounded rough, even to her own ears. Her discomfort at the situation had won over her anger. She saw him looking around the living room, and realized the state it was in; shopping bags still in the entryway, her clothes from the night before scattered all over the floor, and the smell of sex lingering in the air. She shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"Um.. I hope it's okay that I came here"

"Of course it is. I'm sorry about the mess. Let me clean up a bit, you can order food if you want and turn the game on" Olivia was already gathering the clothes and the bags, and Elliot made his way over to the couch. She swallowed, thinking about what she had done on that very same couch only moments before he arrived. Even worse, she had thought about him the whole time and now he was here, in her apartment. She briefly considered spraying some febreeze to get rid of the musky scent she could still smell, but thought it might make it more obvious if she did, so she decided against it.

Elliot ordered chinese for both of them but decided not to turn the game on. It would be over soon anyway, and he wanted to talk to Olivia, and although she didn't seem angry at him, he felt like he needed to explain himself to her. Liv took a seat on the couch next to him moments later, tucking her legs underneath herself. The familiar musky scent from Friday night reached Elliot as she spread the blanket out over herself. Taking a better look at his partner, he suddenly noticed how messy her hair looked and how full her lips were. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and Elliot felt his eyes grow wide upon realizing what he probably interrupted. Willing his thoughts in a different direction than where they wanted to go, he finally settled on, "I um.. I'm sorry to just show up without calling first."

"It's Sunday" she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing for him to be here, even though it was several hours after their usual time. "You and Kathy fighting again?" Olivia mentally kicked herself for being so obvious, but also for how giddy the idea made her feel. Averting her eyes guiltily, she started picking at the treads of the blanket in her lap. Elliot however, was glad she asked. He wanted to tell her about his conversation with Kathy earlier, which had gone over pretty well considering the topic, but he had no clue how to bring it up. Taking his opportunity, he fixed his stare on her before answering, "Actually not really. It wasn't a fight, more like a grown up discussion"

"Oh?" her bottom lip was between her teeth and Elliot felt his jeans tighten slightly at the sight. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Yeah we… We agreed that getting divorced was what we both wanted to do really. We were just staying together for the sake of the kids but it is getting too tense and unhealthy for all of us" neither of them said anything for a few moments, the silence stretching between them, heavy with both of their thoughts.  
"Elliot… This… This has nothing to do with me right? You aren't getting a divorce because you saw me…" she trailed off, unable to finish her thought. She was avoiding his eyes and he ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. He needed to put this in a way she understood, so she wouldn't blame herself for his messed up marriage.

"Kathy and I have been over for a long time Liv, and you had nothing to do with that. That's on us. Seeing you… seeing you just gave me a reason to admit it to myself and move on." He was staring at her, trying to gage if she believed him. She was still playing with the blanket in her lap, her eyes downcast, a deep blush rising to her cheeks. It was very different to _think_ that Elliot had seen her naked, and to _know_ that he had. She felt warm and could not bring herself to meet his gaze, even though she could practically feel his eyes burning a hole through her.

"I am so sorry I walked in on you like that Liv. I never would have gone in your bedroom if I knew you were in there. Let alone…" ... _naked_. He thought it best not to emphasize that point. She seemed uncomfortable enough as it was. She didn't say anything for a while, so Elliot scooted closer to her and put his hand over hers, effectively stopping her from fiddling with the blanket. "Say something please. I need to know that we're okay" Lifting her eyes to finally meet his, Olivia realized how concerned Elliot seemed, and the thought made her belly warm. "Liv… you are so important to me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I ruined it… If I ruined us..." Elliot was still talking she was pretty sure, but his fingers were rubbing gentle circles on her hand and Olivia found it very distracting. His lips continued to move, thin and straight, making her wonder what kissing them would feel like.

"Olivia?" the sound of her full name brought her out of the haze a little bit and she met Elliot's eyes again.

"I knew because of the blanket" she finally settled on saying. She really had no clue what else to tell him. Elliot chuckled with relief, then smirked and said; "It smelled like you you know. I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since." Olivia's eyes widened slightly at his blunt admission but hearing him say that also made her more confident.

"Oh yeah? What have you been thinking about?" she was smiling coyly, and it was Elliot's turn to turn a deep shade of red. "Fuck Liv… You have no idea what you do to me do you?" He was still running her fingers over her hand, their hands sticking together slightly with nervous sweat. Olivia was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes glued to Elliot's when she noticed his eyes slide down her body, taking her all in before sliding back up and settling on her lips. Reaching with his free hand, he tucked a lock of hair behind Olivia's ear and let his thumb touch her cheek. His finger felt firm with callouses, her skin tingling at his touch. Her lips fell open slightly, a faint mark visible on her bottom lip where she had been chewing on it. Leaning forward slightly, Elliot gave her a few moments to pull away before landing his lips on hers, licking gently at the redness she had made. Olivia's eyes were half lidded, part of her wanting to give in and enjoy the moment, but another part wanting to see Elliot kissing her. He nibbled on her top lip gently and Olivia moaned with delight, allowing his tongue into her mouth. With the kiss deepened, both of Elliot's hands held her face gently, his fingers toying with her hair, tongues battling. Not one to relinquish control easily, Olivia leaned into him, throwing a leg over both of his to straddle his lap when he leaned back.

A moan hitched in his throat when she ground down against him, and she could feel his erection pressing against her even through both their clothes. One hand tangled in her hair still, Elliot tilted her head to the side and kissed down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point by her collar bone. "El…" His other hand trailed down her torso, cupping a breast over her shirt and circling her hardening nipple with his thumb. Olivia was moaning, her breathing shallow, hands reaching for Elliot blindly as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, then licked the same spot with his tongue to sooth it. Managing to grab hold of his shirt, she tugged on it and he complied, stopping his ministrations so she could pull it over his head. Olivia threw the offending garment behind her, then pulled off her own top and threw it in the same general direction, exposing her naked breasts to Elliot. Blushing slightly at the thought that this was not his first time seeing them, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his eagerly.

Her soft breasts pressed against his chest and Elliot groaned at the skin on skin contact, reaching to touch her once again. Rolling a nipple between his fingers, he slid his other arm around Olivia's waist, supporting her as she continued to grind into him. She was trailing open mouthed kisses across his shoulder and down his chest, relishing the way his muscles flexed underneath each touch. She scratched over his nipple gently, testing to see if he was sensitive there, and he squeezed her nipple almost painfully. Sucking in a breath, Olivia smiled in anticipation as she first licked than bit down on Elliot's nipple. "Fuck!" his eyes opening wide, Elliot abandoned her breast, both hands sliding down to hold her in his lap firmly, as he thrust up against her. Even though both of their pants, his arousal rubbed against her clit with each thrust, making Olivia go crazy with desire. Tangling her hands in his hair she leaned in to kiss him once again, making sure she didn't disturb the steady rhythm their lower bodies had going. Grinding down, she changed the angle slightly, and Elliot bit down on her lip hard, his hands tightening on her ass. Encouraged by his reaction, she reached between them to undo his belt, while sucking on his bottom lip insistently. She got off of Elliot's lap and shifted to the floor in front of the couch, pulling his pants down with her. He was disoriented, his mind not quite registering why she had stopped kissing him, his hands reaching out for her blindly.

Smirking, Olivia reached underneath his tented boxers and grasped his erection firmly. Elliot whimpered when her hand made contact, encouraging her to pull his hardness out and sliding his boxers down to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Licking her lips, she bent her head down and let her tongue dart over the tip, before taking the head in her mouth and sucking slowly. Elliot closed his eyes, shuddering slightly before reaching to run his hand through her hair. She licked firmly from the base to the head, then took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down experimentally. Olivia hollowed her cheeks and cupped his balls gently, feeling them contract towards his body as she did so. She felt his hands tightening in her hair, and rocked forward a little, allowing the tip of his penis to hit the back of her throat. Cursing under his breath, he tugged on her hair signalling that she needed to stop what she was doing. Sitting back on her heels slowly, she allowed his hardness to slide out of her mouth before licking the slip on the head one last time. Smiling brightly, she looked up at her partner and shifted on her heels slightly to relieve some pressure building between her legs.

Still catching his breath, Elliot leaned forward, and pulled her to a standing position, sliding her sweats down her long tan legs, his hands trailing over the exposed skin. "You're so fucking beautiful" he said almost in a whisper before placing an open mouthed kiss on her lower abdomen. Cupping his cheek with one hand, she let her fingers slide over the slight stubble before sliding to his hair, tangling it around her index finger affectionately. Without warning, he leaned down and placed another open mouthed kiss on her thigh, his tongue darting out to lick her labia. She gasped, rocking forward on her heels and he placed his mouth over her clit, sucking on it slowly, his hands holding her hips to support her. Elliot let his tongue glide over her opening before dipping inside her slightly, her head thrown back in pleasure. Letting one hand trail across the front of her body, he used a finger to flick her clit while he continued eating her out. Olivia's hands tightened in his hair as her body started shaking, and he shifted his attention slightly, using his tongue to circle her clit firmly and dipping a finger inside her. "Elliot…" she sounded breathless, her tone softer than usual, fingernails scraping against his scalp as she came undone in his arms. He kept going, letting her ride out the full orgasm, before leaning back on the couch with a smile, not letting go of her hip. Swallowing, Olivia opened her eyes to find Elliot licking the taste of her from his lips and finger, and the sight made wetness pool between her legs once again.

Stepping closer, she kneeled on the couch, straddling him and leaned forward to kiss him, not caring that he had just gone down on her. Elliot deepened the kiss almost immediately, and she reached down between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around his still hard penis. After letting the tip glide over her entrance a few times, she widened her legs slightly so she could sink down onto him.

Elliot cursed, her tightness feeling incredible around the head of his penis, and dug his fingers into her ass to stop himself from thrusting into her. Olivia was lowering herself slowly, supporting himself on his shoulders, her body stretching to accommodate his size. She didn't stop until he was fully inside her, her clit resting against the base of his penis, her breathing heavy. Their eyes met and for a moment they were both very still, a silent understanding passing between them, knowing that they had just changed everything.

Biting her lip in nervous anticipation, Olivia lifted herself slightly higher before sinking back down onto Elliot. He moaned at the stimulation, using his hands still on her backside to help her move. Their lips met frantically, Olivia crying out at the new angle, which allowed her clit to rub against Elliot's cock with each thrust. Her nails raked over his chest and shoulders, unable to think about anything besides the feel of him inside her and all around her. His balls felt incredibly tight, his erection straining against her inner walls with each thrust and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Moving one hand around her, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, timing each circle with his thrusts and watched as she came undone in his arms for the second time that night. Her walls tightened even further around him, squeezing his erection tightly, the contractions of her orgasm sending him over the edge. Elliot thrust a final time, moaning loudly and emptying himself inside her before sliding his arms around her. Kissing her temple, he brushed a stray hair from her sweaty forehead, letting her head rest against his shoulder, and traced patterns on her back, his penis softening inside her.  
"El?"  
"Hm..?" he was still distracted, her scent all around him, her soft breasts pressing against his chest.

"What happens next?" she sounded nervous, so he pulled back to look into her eyes. Taking her face between his hands he answered her with final certainty; "We wait until my divorce gets finalized and then, if you'll have me, I will spend the rest of my life proving you how much I love you."

Smiling contently, Olivia nodded her head and leaned back against Elliot, dozing off with him still half hard inside her, as he continued to trace patterns on her back.

* * *

We have reached the end of this story. I am so overwhelmed by all the support! Thank you to everyone who left a review or favorited/followed me or this story. Special thanks to Olivia E. Bensler for sharing it on twitter :)  
I'm working on finishing some other stories, would love your continued support.


End file.
